Nightclubs of My Love Life
by Im-that-girl-that-nobody-knows
Summary: Fem!Prussia, Human names used. Maria is bummed because her boyfriend left her for her brother, so the Bad Touch Trio drag her to a nightclub to make her feel better. Who will she meet there? Pru/Can, mentions of Ger/Ita, Spa/mano, and Fr/Uk; past Pru/Ita. Songfic- "Bushes" by Hot Chelle Rae. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, SONG, HOT CHELLE RAE, OR HETALIA.


**SONGFIC! WHOOT! Based on "Bushes" By Hot Chelle Rae. So good! And, it fits this PERFECTLY! So, here ya go! Sorry if they are a bit OOC, especially Mathew/Canada, but he is running on adrenaline, so... JUST READ THE BLOODY STORY!**

**EDIT: I DON'T OWN THE F***ING LYRICS. ALL MUSICAL LYRICS FROM THE SONG, "BUSHES", BELONG TO HOT CHELLE RAE. GET OFF MY CASE ABOUT IT.**

**EDIT 2: I SAID GET OFF MY CASE ABOUT IT. IF SONGFICS ARE NOT ALLOWED ON THIS SITE, 50 STORIES WOULD BE GONE. I HAVE SEEN A MILLION SONFICS. GET OFF MY CASE. BECAUSE THE ONE PERSON I AM TALKING TO IS AN ASSHOLE, I WILL EDIT OUT THE FUCKING LYRICS. HAPPY?**

* * *

Maria walked down the street with her two best friends, Francis and Antonio, wearing a Prussian blue dress that fit around her just right, but didn't move around when she moved, making it an ideal dancing dress. It was a bit low cut, the rim showing the beginnings of her cleavage, and was cut about halfway to her thigh. It was sleeveless, but had straps, not the spaghetti kind, mind you. She walked in her favorite combat boots, sporting her beloved cross necklace and her long silver hair tickled her thighs a bit as she walked down the street. Francis was walking along side her, wearing black jeans and a lovely blue, silk shirt that matched his eyes perfectly. His blonde hair was tied up in a blue ribbon that matched the shirt, his shoes clicking a bit as he walked down the street. Antonio walked on the opposite side of her, a smile plastered on his face. His messy, brown mane that he calls hair swept across his face like a tornado just hit it, but it managed to maintain the "Sexy Spaniard" look as it crossed over his gorgeous green eyes. He was wearing a crimson shirt, the first three buttons undone, showing off his collar bone, and it gave off a pretty tasty view. He was wearing black jeans as well.

They were all walking towards a building, shaking with vibrations as popular music blasted inside it's walls from speakers, the beats of the song echoing loudly in their ears. Maria frowned as Francis and Antonio grabbed one of her arms each, smiling at her as she glared at them. Yeah... she didn't exactly come willingly. Antonio and Francis had basically kidnapped her, forcing her to come dancing with them. She had been depressed, her latest boyfriend had dumped her for her brother, and it pissed her off majorly. She had spent the first three days after the break-up in her room, nursing a bottle of beer at all times, and huddled in front of her mini fridge, a big fluffy blanket wrapped around her. The smell of stale beer and B.O. was getting pretty bad by the time she had finished off all the beer in her fridge (There had been a lot...), half drunkenly asking her friends to buy her some more. She was a mess, wearing a plain white T-shirt (no bra underneath) and short-shorts that basically revealed her panties no matter what, her beautiful hair was messed up, all bundled into a huge knot. Her eyes were puffy and red, with dark circles underneath them, wearing no make-up at all and practically stumbling around instead of walking, holding onto anything for dear life.

In short, Feliciano had been the best thing that had ever happened to her in her entire life, and now he had ripped himself away from her, shattering her world. It was harsh, and she didn't forgive him. But she was happy, in honest, for her brother, who had never been one to be social with people. Se just wished he had picked somebody other than Feli. _Well,_ she thought smugly,_ at least we never had sex. He'll never know how good I am in the sack now! Kesesesesese! _But she still missed him, nonetheless. So, when her friends had come over, along with the fake promise of booze, they came into her house, slung the pathetic and currently un-awesome girl over their shoulder, and marched her to her room, undressing her and forcing her to clean herself up. When she refused, they picked her up, nude, and threw her in the shower, blasting the cold water on her face, making her scream at them. They had been friends for so long, they didn't really care about nudity in front of each other. Besides, Maria had made it very clear that if they made a move on her, she would rip their balls off and shove them someplace unpleasant. Needless to say, they were happy with the agreement, all three of them together had bunches of women (And men, in Maria's case) flocking around them. Francis was the only one who ever took anybody home, though. Antonio was an air head, and Maria was pretty sure he was gay. So those girls who had their eyes on him could just go home. He always searched and failed for the "Right partner to dance his tango of love with him" Blech. Maria would pick a guy, fuck him and leave. Period. Sometimes she would tease the lesbian girls into a kiss or two, but always ended it there. Most of the time, she was drunk when that happened, anyways. Francis was pansexual. Anybody with beauty (beauty is in the eye of the beholder...), according to Francis's standards, could be easily wooed with his French charms and would fuck him then and there. It wasn't surprising to Antonio and Maria when they found him for the first time with a man in his bed instead of a beautiful woman, but hey, it was Francis. He was a weirdo.

Anyway, they picked up Maria and threw her in the freezing water, laughing as she cussed at them and turned the water to hot. Antonio and Francis started to bathe her when she just stood in the water, letting it fall all over her body as she made no move to clean herself. They rolled up their sleeves, and Francis worked on massaging her hair with shampoo as Antonio washed her body, knowing very well Francis wouldn't be able to handle himself if he washed her body. He left her breasts untouched, and she cleaned some areas he didn't. When she stepped out, they wrapped her in a big, fluffy blanket and led her to a chair as Francis invaded her closet, Antonio started to pick and brush out the knot in her hair gently, taking his time. Francis had reached the back of her closet and had found the dress she had worn on her second date with Feliciano, Prussian blue and shimmering in all it's glory. She grabbed for her necklace sitting on the table next to her, holding it in her palm as she watched Francis, Antonio having got part of the massive knot out. Next, he pulled out her favorite combat boots, placing them on the bed next to her dress. He scoured her closet some more before rearranging everything, Antonio now running his fingers through Maria's long silky hair, completely untangled, Francis raided the drawers of her closet, pulling out a bra that matched the color of the dress, and matching panties, which Maria scrunched her nose at. She preferred boy-shorts much more than panties, but Francis pointed out that boy shorts wouldn't wok with the dress and she merely shrugged, giving her necklace to Antonio who put it on her, the warmth of his hands giving her a slight chill, a contrast to her clean, but cold skin. She, not really giving a damn, walked over to her bed in her nude glory, and pulled on the panties and bra, putting on some deodorant as well. She then turned to Francis and sighed.

"Really? This dress?"

"Oui." She sighed and picked it up, looking at it distastefully, but knowing very well it made her look sexy, she shrugged, and unzipped the back, pulling it over her head, the dress resting comfortably on her body as Antonio zipped it up. Francis brought her back into the bathroom, making her sit on the counter while he put on her make-up. How he could put it on a girl so well, she would never know. She wondered if he sometimes wore mascara, even... She opened her mouth a bit, widening her eyes as Francis delicately applied her mascara (It is impossible to put on without opening your mouth, but I always ind myself doing it, so...), then a bit of blush to her pale, pale cheeks. He made her close her eyes as he applied eye shadow, and made her widen them as he applied eye liner. With his slender fingers, and concentration, you would think he had done it before (and probably had) and made her pout out her lips as he applied lipstick. He did the corny "Viola!" gesture with his hand when he was done, kissing his fingers and spreading them out as he pulled them away from his mouth. She turned to look in the mirror to see he had picked all the right colors and shades; black mascara, heavily applied, and her eye shadow creating the smoke image, making her red eyes sand out brightly, the light, pale blush on her cheeks made barely any difference at all, and black lipstick finished it off, making her look like she was ready for a fight, or ready to kill somebody with her amount of sexy. The scar on her cheek that stood out added even more to the outfit, as she walked back to her bed, plopped down, and grabbed a pair of socks, putting them on before the boots. She stood up, and Francis and Antonio led her outside, into the cold air and away from her house. In all the time they made her clean herself up, it was sunset as they arrived at the club. "Clocks", she believed it was called.

They immediately got through ahead of the line, due to the fact that Francis's friend owned the place, and they stepped into the inferno of the dance club. The speakers blasted with music, a live band playing. She could spot a few people in the band that she could recognize; Alfred hammering away at the drums, Arthur completely rocking the guitar. They played brilliantly, and she actually cracked a smile when she saw that Arthur had put on his old punk garb get-up. She would have to call him on it later, but laughed even harder as she saw France drooling over this new Arthur. Antonio smiled at her and disappeared in the mob of the crowd, and pretty soon, she lost Francis too. She felt better, and would have to thank the guys later as she danced, laughing and throwing her head back a bit, the guys around her instantly flocking around her. She smiled and laughed, dancing around them, and making it to the bar. She looked over to see Antonio making out with a cute, young man with an odd curl coming from his head-

She laughed when she realized it was Feliciano's brother, Lovino. Antonio made a grab for his ass, and Lovino slapped him away, storming off towards the bar, leaving Antonio to loose him, begging that he was sorry. She sat on a stool, and ordered a beer, while Lovino stormed over, plopping down next to her, grumbling. When her beer was set down, she ordered some fancy Italian win she knew he liked. It was set down in front of him, and he looked at it curiously before he looked over at Maria and jumped. She laughed at him and he gave her the finger, picking up his wine and taking a swig from it, she did the same with her beer.

"So, how are things? I never see you all that much, Lovino."

"Yeah? Probably because I'm avoiding your bastard of a brother." Lovino had actually become good friend with Maria in the time they had met, and for some strange reason, he absolutely _hated_ her younger brother, Ludwig. He would always call him a bastard, but Maria didn't care all that much.

"So, how's it between you and my brother?" He asked, taking another sip of wine. She scowled, setting her beer on the counter with a thunk.

"He broke up with me." He looked over at her surprised.

"Really? Usually people break up with him. What happened?" Lovino couldn't really give a crap about Maria's problems, but he did care about his brother.

"He left me." She replied, looking bitterly at her beer as he took another sip of wine. "For my brother." Lovino did a spit take.

"WHAT?!"

"Feliciano came up to me one day, out of the blue, and told me that he had been cheating on me with Ludwig for a while, and wanted to break up. He was kinda harsh about it." Lovino was pissed.

"HOW DARE THAT POTATO BASTARD MOLEST MY BROTHER!" He finished off his wine, and made to stand up, but she grabbed his arm, making him sit down again.

"Don't leave yet."

"Why? There's a German ass that needs to be kicked!"

"Yeah, but you know my friend Antonio? You know, the one you were making out with?" Lovino blushed, but nodded his head yes. "Look, he is really a great guy, and is always looking for that _one_ person to be with, and it looks like he chose you. I would stay, be with him a little longer. Every girl in this place has their eye on him or Francis, but he only has eyes for you. I would stay, and gloat about it in the bathrooms with Antonio. He's gay, you know." Lovino blushed, but stood up, walking away with a thanks on his lips. She sighed and finished her beer, walking back to the dance floor, immediately being flocked, but moved her way up to the front with the fan girls, screaming at the band because the guys had started to grind against her, and she didn't want to do that right now with a bunch of idiots. She started dancing with the girls, moving her hips in time with the music, and twirling, jumping, all that crap as she danced, a thin layer of sweat collecting between all the hot bodies. Alfred and Arthur saw her and waved to her, and she swung her hips in response, causing them to laugh. They finished the song, and-

A beautiful, handsome, _absolutely f-ing gorgeous_ man stepped onto the stage. She just now realized that they were all wearing punk get-up. Once the girls saw this man, they screamed, and ran to the front of the stage to grab at his legs, but he looked into the crowd, beyond the girls. He saw one that absolutely stunned him more than the rest. He tried to focus his attention on adjusting the microphone, but his eyes always drifted back to her, dancing even though there was no music to be heard, and laughing like a ma woman. He smiled when he found this woman evoking a strong attraction in him. He finally finished adjusting the mic, and cleared his throat, Alfred and Arthur both beginning to play their instruments. Everybody started dancing again, but he kept his eyes on her the whole time, no matter what the others screamed at him.

_[First Verse to "Bushes"]_

Maria listened to that wonderful voice, that sounded so much like silk as he sang onto the microphone, making the girls squeal. He kept his eyes trained on here, though, but soon, the darkness engulfed her, and he couldn't see her anymore. She danced, absolutely loving the man's voice. To her, it was amazing, way better than being with Feliciano any day by a long shot. She swung her hips around, throwing her hair and head back, smiling as she saw Antonio dragging Lovino into the bathroom, an obvious bulge in his pants. She laughed, it echoing around the room, and she danced, boys (and a few lesbians) all dancing around her. She was the star, the bright light everybody followed.

_[First Half of __Chorus]_

He watched as she swung her dark form in the dimly lighted night-club. Everybody had gathered around her, her silver hair shining as she stomped her leather boots. Men grabbed for her, but she swung her hips out of the way, their fingers brushing her dress. She would laugh, and spin around, an ugly scar flashing on her cheek every time the lights hit her, but it seemed to fit her. And... it didn't seem as ugly on her. _Nothing_ seemed ugly on her.

_[Second Half of Chorus]_

She swung around, eventually going from the back of the crowd to the middle of it. The man's voice drawing her closer; his wavy blonde hair, his slender frame. And his _eyes. _Oh, Gott, his eyes were _gorgeous_. They were a deep violet, a color she had never seen before on a person. The entrapped her, and drew her closer to him.

_[Second Verse]_

He watched her ease her way to the front of the room, dancing in front of him. She looked at him dead in the eye, challenging him.

_[Chorus]_

He watched as she smiled at him, grinning like a maniac, but it was so tempting to just stop singing and leave with her. She swung her hips around, showing off her body, the other men grabbing at her. She twirled away.

_[Third Verse]_

Alfred and Arthur started the instrumental as Mathew danced around on the stage, earning squeals from the girls and the woman's eye. She watched in interest as he danced around, swishing his feminine hips around, causing the girls to almost nosebleed on the spot, and at the end, he dramatically threw his hair back, grabbing the mic.

_[Chorus]_

He ended the song, everybody applauding. He caught the eye of the mysterious woman, and winked at her. Usually, he wasn't this brave, but this was too exciting. He walked off the stage, giving her one last look before he disappeared. She smiled wickedly, and went to the door next to the stage. She met Arthur and Alfred at the door, they were coming out as she was going in.

"Hey, Maria! How's it going?" Alfred hugged her, and she laughed.

"Never better."

"Really? I thought Feliciano had just broke up with you, and that you were a wreck." Arthur blurted. He instantly covered his mouth, and braced himself for whatever fury Maria could force on him. She just smiled and laughed.

"I was, but now I am over that back-stabbing bitch. He can have my brother." She looked hungrily towards the door. "I've found a new treat..." She smiled wickedly. Alfred and Arthur smiled at each other. They had yet to introduce Mathew to Maria, but they knew they would hit it off. They hadn't even met yet, and she was going after him! Well, he did show his punk side out tonight, but that might change when she met him.

"Goodbye, and have fun!" They both said to her, knowing what she was going to do when she found Mathew. She ran past them, through the door. Mathew was wiping off make-up/sweat off his face, when he heard the door open. He turned around to see the woman who had so captured his eye.

"Hello."

"Hi." She replied. She smiled. "You've got my attention."

"Do I?"

"Mm-Hmm."

"Well," He stood up, and walked over to her. "What is your name?"

"Maria." She winked.

"Nice name. I'm Mathew."

"Mm, c'mon, I know you were offering me something on that stage."

"I was? What could that be?" He smirked, teasing the woman he had never met before, something that the normal him would never do. The albino woman who glowed in the darkness; She grabbed him by the collar, pulling him forward.

"This." She smashed her lips onto his, completely forgetting everything else. He chuckled low in his throat as she kissed him, and responded back, pinning her against the wall. She smirked, breaking the kiss a bit, and pulled him closer, opening her mouth a bit as she kissed him with fiery passion. She needed this, she had been depressed for too long. Feliciano could go fly away for all she cared. She was too content on kissing Mathew to care about anything. She filled with delight as Mathew slid his tongue across her lip, something she would usually have to initiate onto Feliciano. Don't get her wrong, she loved to be in control, but the way Mathew invaded her, was all too good. She allowed the tongue in, and it explored the caverns of her mouth, scraping over every surface it could. She poked her own tongue up, tasting his. He tasted, oddly enough, like maple syrup. But that didn't stop her from enjoying it. She massaged his muscle with her own as he rubbed his hands on her hips. She moaned quietly, never one to show weakness, and wrapped her arms securely around his neck. She then, without warning, pulled herself up and wrapped her legs around him. She was surprised he didn't fall over, seeing how slender he was (He didn't look like the type to have any kind of muscles on him), and thought about how Feliciano fell over when she had jumped on him once, and he started crying. He was such a wuss. She focused on the present, instead of the past, and ran her fingers through Mathew's blonde locks.

_Holy shit... it's so soft..._

She continued to run her fingers through his hair a bit roughly, but gentle at the same time, all while he pulled her tongue in his mouth and started to suckle on it.

_Gott... He's amazing!_

In truth, he was. He was amazing. He continued to slide their tongues through each of their mouths, so much that their tastes lingered. When they finally pulled away, she unwrapped her legs from him, and was set down with a soft click of her heels on the floor. The next thing she saw made her coo at him.

He looked at her smirking face, inches from him, and he instantly blushed, all his courage and confidence from the performance draining from him as he realized what he just did with a random stranger he picked up from a crowd!

"Oh...Maple! Oh! I'm so sorry! I-I can't believe I just did that, that was so unlike me!" She looked at him, then started laughing her strange laugh.

"Kesesesesesesese! Are you kidding? That was awesome! Well, not as awesome as I am, but still. You are pretty cool, considering the way we just made-out." He blushed heavily.

"I-I'm so sorry about that! I usually _never_ do things like that! It's just, you looked really pretty when you were dancing, and I just sorta went with instincts! I'm sorry for kissing you!"

"Kesesesesese! Oh, Gott, you are adorable! First of all, I kissed you. _Awesomely_, I might add. Second, you looked pretty cute up on that stage, and you still do now. Third, that was just what I needed. You kiss like a freaking god." he could only blush harder as she cooed at him more.

"B-but-" She kissed him again.

"Hush. You're pretty cute, you know that?" God, it felt like his head was going to turn red permanently. She just made him blush so much!

"O-o-oh, t-thanks... Um, r-really, I'm really sorry I just did that... but how about I take you to dinner as an apology?" She giggled.

"Mattie, I said I needed that and that it was awesome! Quit being sorry! And, yeah, sure. I mean, I just got through a really harsh break-up, but I think I will have a fun time with you."

"O-oh..."

"Piyo!" Suddenly, a little yellow bird flew towards Maria.

"Gilbird! I thought I left you at home!" She cooed at the little bird.

"Gilbird?"

"Yeah, this is my awesome birdie, Gilbird. He's like my little bro. Well, I can't say that, I already have a younger brother... whatever, anyway, this little bird and me are pretty close. I've had him since I was a kid."

"Oh, hello." This woman was so strange. She was all punk and kick-ass one minute, then cooing over a little bird, and at his insistent blushing. He smiled; he liked it.

"Well, Gilbird? How did you get out of your cage?"

"Piyo!" Gilbird flew from her hands towards the door, where she peeked out. She instantly paled a bit.

"M-Maria? You ok?" Shy, timid Mathew asked her, seeing how she had managed to pale even more than she could've been able to.

"My ex-boyfried and his new boy-toy- sorry, my little brother, are here." She turned to look at him, the bird nesting in her hair. "Anyway to get out besides that door?"

"Yeah, follow me." He lead her towards the other exit.

"Hey, you mind walking me home? I'd hate to go alone, seeing as how both my friends are probably screwing around right now." He blushed again, how could this woman throw words around so carelessly?

"Um, sure." They started to walk down the street, Maria leading him to her house. She shivered a bit, and walked closer to him. He hesitantly, but surely put his arm around her waist, and she put her head on his shoulder.

"You know, I feel really comfortable around you for some reason."

"R-really? We just met."

"Yeah..."

"Piyo!" Maria stopped to try and look up at the bird, and saw something that astounded her. Gilbird flew off her head and onto Mathew's, nesting into his hair. He was too shocked to do anything about it, though. She looked at him with bulging eyes.

"Holy. Crap."

"W-what?!" Asked Mathew, a bit afraid for what this meant.

"He...He flew...onto _your_ hair... and nested there... wow..."

"Is...is that bad?"

"NO! Not at all! He doesn't do that to _anybody!_ Not even my little brother!"

"R-really?"

"Yeah! He must really like you! Kesesesesesese!"

"What's so funny?"

"I guess I'll have to call you Birdie from now on!" She laughed again, and Mathew blushed at the new nickname. "C'mon, let's go!" She led them down the street, and they finally reached her house. She let him inside and they shared a drink or two. She gave him her number, and told him to call her to schedule that "Apology Date". She laughed.

She was happy again.


End file.
